Apparatuses which generate tear gas or a gas having an offensive odor in a monitored area have been proposed in the past as apparatuses for preventing theft. However, these apparatuses have not been able to control the generation and operation of the gas in a particular gas emission object zone.
These apparatuses have not been put into practical application due to the possibility of gas being generated by erroneous operation, and troublesome exhaust operation after the emission of the gas.
On the other hand, an alarm system for raising an alarm by detecting theft by an intruder in a building has been developed and executed. As objects to be protected have become more widespread in recent years, a more effective management of such an alarm system has become necessary. As to a warning mode, for example, the mode can be divided into a mode for when no people are in the area (MODE 1) and a mode for when people are in the area (MODE 2). It is also possible to set the system to cover only a specific zone.
Such an effective system is also required for the smoke generation alarm system.
As a counter-measure for theft or destruction of money, precious articles, etc, inside buildings, there has been proposed a method which detects an intrusion of moving objects such as people or other animals into a specific area by suitable detection means installed at predetermined positions inside the monitored area, emits a tear gas or a gas having offensive odor into the area so as to generate a situation in which the intruder cannot stay inside the area and to force him to give up his intention and action, and prevents in advance the theft or destruction by forcing the intruder to leave the area.
However, such a tear gas or a gas having offensive odor exterts adverse influences on the human body and leaves particular offensive odor inside the monitored area. Furthermore, the gas offends people entering the area later. Still another problem is that if any exhibitions such as precious articles exist inside the monitored area, the components of the tear gas or the gas having offensive odor adhere to the exhibitions and contaminate them. For these reasons, the method has not yet been put into practical application.